


chocolate & peaches

by hawksonfire



Series: Stucky Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Background Natasha/Clint, Bread, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Cookies, Implied Sexual Content, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Peach Flavoured Lube, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stress Baking, background tony/bruce, chocolate flavoured lube, peach cobbler, sex mention, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Steve's on a mission. Bucky's not. He bakes.





	chocolate & peaches

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't know how baking works
> 
> Written for Stucky Bingo Square I5 - Stress-Baking.

**Bucky**

“Damn, Barnes!” Barton whistles as he limps into the kitchen. “This all for lil ol’ me?”

“Touch it and lose a hand, Barton,” Bucky snarls, brandishing a knife at the archer. 

Barton holds up his hands in surrender and sits down on a stool. “Alright, no touchey the sweets, got it.” Bucky grunts and goes back to beating the shit out of some dough. He’s making bread. “Any reason you’re baking enough food to feed Thor for a month?” Barton asks.

“Steve’s on a mission,” Bucky grunts, pulling the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and setting them on the counter to cool. 

“So, you’re stress-baking,” Barton says easily.

“Steve’s the guy who jumps out of planes without a goddamn parachute - wouldn’t you be stressed if you were in love with him?” Bucky asks, kneading his dough particularly roughly.

“Fair,” Barton says, pointing a finger at him.

Bucky can see the way he’s eyeing the cookies. “Try one,” he says, biting back a smirk at Barton’s cautious look. “Seriously. Gotta make sure they ain’t shit, right?”

“Taste-testing,” Barton says, relieved, “I can do that. They’re not poisoned, right?”

“Steve’s gonna eat them, of course they’re not poisoned,” Bucky grumbles. He waits until Barton has taken a giant bite of a cookie, and then, “He has way too great of a dick for me to poison him.” 

Barton spews cookie chunks all over the table, spluttering. “Aw, cookie, no,” he whines, “I did not need to know that about Captain America, Barnes.”

Bucky shrugs, unrepentant. “Think of it this way - now you can tease him about his sex life.”

Barton’s eyes light up. “That’s definitely a bonus. Thanks, Barnes.”

On a whim, Bucky says, “Call me Bucky.”

Barton eyes him. “Clint, then.”

Bucky nods and the two of them fall into a companionable silence, Bucky baking and smacking Clint’s hand whenever he tries to sneak more treats. After the eighth smack to his hand, Clint rubs at the reddening patch of skin and whines, “Geez, Bucky, what’s it gonna take for you to bake me some of my own cookies?”

“Mission details,” Bucky says immediately. “I’m not cleared, so JARVIS can’t give me access, but if I happen to be in the kitchen when you ask for mission details, JARVIS technically isn’t breaking any rules.”

“Crafty,” Clint says admiringly. “J, can I get a mission update?”

“Certainly, Agent Barton,” JARVIS says, and Bucky detects a faint node of pride in his voice. “Sir and Agent Romanoff have subdued the target, a scientist who thought himself the creator of a new and improved super serum, not unlike the one both Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers received.”

“And Steve?” Clint asks, snagging another cookie. Bucky considers smacking him again, but decides against it on account of the fact that Clint is helping him find out if Steve is okay.

“Captain Rogers took a rather nasty dive off of a balcony to save some civilians in danger of falling rubble but was up and coherent again within moments. Sir’s scans indicate that he has a slight concussion that should be gone by the time the team returns to the Tower.”

Bucky grinds his teeth. “I’m going to kill that stupid punk,” he says, kneading his dough so hard his arm creaks.

Clint eyes him warily. “You okay over there, Buckmeister?”

“Just peachy,” Bucky growls.

“Ooh! Peaches!” Clint points at him. “Can you make me peach cobbler?”

“What am I, your grandma or somethin’?” Bucky grumps, but he obligingly pulls out the necessary ingredients.

“Sure as hell bake like her,” Clint says. He yelps when Bucky throws a spoon at him. “You’re about her age, too,” Clint continues thoughtfully, squinting at Bucky. “Meemaw? That you in there?”

Bucky throws another spoon at him, but his face cracks into a grin. “Thanks,” he murmurs.

Clint waves a hand. “Don’t mention it. Been there.” They exchange idle conversation while Bucky puts his bread in the oven and starts on the peach cobbler. 

“Gentlemen,” JARVIS says, “The team has begun to make their way back.”

“Everyone okay, J?” Clint asks, and when JARVIS responds in the affirmative, Bucky can see a line of tension drain out of Clint’s shoulders.

“Cobbler should be done just before they get back,” Bucky offers, and Clint turns to him with a grin.

“Perfect, that means I can steal it and go wait for Nat in our room,” he winks at Bucky. “She loves a good peach cobbler.”

Bucky’s lip curls into a smirk. “Steve prefers chocolate,” he says absently, turning to check on the bread. 

“Chocolate chip cookies? Chocolate cake? Don’t leave me hangin’ here, Bucky!” 

Bucky grins. “Chocolate syrup,” he leers, wiggling his eyebrows at Clint. Clint blinks at him, then screeches in horror, falling off the stool and scrabbling at his eyes. 

“My brain!” He howls. “My poor, innocent brain! I can never unsee Captain America licking chocolate syrup off of Bucky Barnes!” 

Bucky shrugs. “Never said he licked it off me.”

Clint screeches again and runs out of the kitchen. Bucky allows a grin to spread over his face, and he’s in a good mood when the team returns about a half-hour later. Stark limps in and heads straight for the couch, flopping onto it, facedown. “Never again!” He says, muffled into a cushion.

“Next week, probably,” Natalia counters. She brushes past Bucky, kissing him on the cheek and snagging a cookie. 

“Peach cobbler’s in the oven, courtesy of your bird,” Bucky murmurs, and she raises an eyebrow before grabbing it and leaving. Dr. Banner snags a couple of cookies for himself, then goes to sit down on the couch next to Stark, carding a hand through his hair.

Steve walks in then, pushing himself next to Bucky and brushing a kiss over his cheek. “Hi, Buck,” he says, all warm and lovey and stupid, like he didn’t take a nosedive off of a building.

“Steven,” Bucky says, disentangling himself from Steve’s grip and moving a few steps away. 

Steve winces. “JARVIS told you, then.”

“No,” Bucky says, “JARVIS told Clint. I was just here, baking.”

Steve snorts. “I’d believe that if I didn’t know Clint was easily bribed with cookies.”

Bucky shrugs. “Not my fault you don’t believe me.” He proceeds to ignore Steve, only acknowledging him to smack his hands away from the cookies.

“Cap’s in the dog house,” Stark sings, snickering. 

“Have a cookie, Tony,” Bucky says, holding out the plate. Stark looks at him suspiciously. 

“They’re not poisoned, are they?” He asks. Bucky sighs, grabs a cookie and shoves it into Stark’s mouth.

“Eat the cookie, Stark,” He growls, turning around and stalking back into the kitchen. Dr. Banner snickers behind him, and the low murmur of their conversation follows Bucky as he walks over to Steve and stands in front of him, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“Buck -” Steve tries.

“Try again.”

Steve sighs. “But there were civilians!”

Bucky shakes his head. “Nope.”

Steve sighs again and hangs his head. “Sorry, Buck.”

“For what?”

“For recklessly endangering myself and others, and for not using my brain to plan out a more strategic way to save those people.”

“And?” This time, Bucky’s voice wavers a little. Steve catches it.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Bucky,” Steve says, and Bucky finally lets Steve wraps him in his arms. He smells like sweat and dust and dirt - but he feels like home. “You smell like cookies,” Steve mumbles into his hair. 

“Well, I baked a fuckton of them,” Bucky scoffs. He pulls away, scrubs a hand over his eyes and waves the other hand at the plate of cookies sitting on the counter. “Dig in, punk.”

“Love you, Bucky,” Steve says softly, pressing a kiss into his temple.

“Yeah, yeah, punk, love you too,” Bucky says, but he’s smiling. Suddenly, Clint pokes his head back into the kitchen, grinning when he sees Steve sitting at the counter stuffing his face. He walks over and whispers something in Steve’s ear, then shoves something into his hand and walks away after winking at Bucky. Steve chokes on his cookie. “What did he say to you?” Bucky asks, curious.

Steve is as red as a fire truck, and it just makes Bucky all the more curious. Steve mumbles something so quietly not even Bucky’s serum enhanced hearing catches it. Bucky raises an eyebrow. “He said that this stuff tingles!” Steve blurts, and he shows Bucky the bottle of chocolate flavoured lube in his hand. 

Bucky howls with laughter. He laughs so hard he cries, and catching a second glimpse of Steve’s cherry-red cheeks only makes him laugh more. After he calms down, he wraps an arm around Steve’s shoulders and whispers into his ear, “We should go test it out then, yeah?” 

Steve nods so fast he nearly chokes on his (eighth) cookie, and he practically drags Bucky out of the kitchen and to the bedroom, Bucky laughing the whole way.

(There’s a bottle of peach flavoured lube waiting outside Clint and Natalia’s door the next week.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
